


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°24 : Civil War - Partie 6

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixième drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Tony est choqué par la tentative d'assassinat de Bucky sur sa personne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°24 : Civil War - Partie 6

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : "No Fear" de The Rasmus
> 
> Remarque : 10 jours, 10 jours, 10 PUTAIN DE JOURS.

Tony avait renforcé son attirail de gadgets. Il y avait rajouté un morceau d'armure déployable qui lui permettait de détourner un tir avec ses propres mains. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il serait obligé de s'en servir contre le meilleur ami de son ancien meilleur ami.

Bucky s'était avancé vers lui avec un regard haineux, et avait pointé son arme sur lui. Lorsqu'il tira, Tony était déjà prêt à détourner la balle, qui percuta le métal de sa nouvelle protection. Il eut néanmoins une expression surprise et un regard terrifié devant un tel déchaînement de violence.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 97.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Vivement que le film nous donne une réponse sur cette tentative de meurtre O_o' Je croyais que Bucky s'était repenti... mais peut-être est-il arrivé malheur à Steve ? O_o'


End file.
